To Die For, That's What He Said
by OurLittleCornerOfTheWorld
Summary: What if Simba could have changed what happened the day that his father died and if he did, would it change the whole future of Pride Rock forever?
1. Simba's First Attempt

**...To Die For, That's What He Said**

**Chapter 1**

All Simba could do as he watched his father fall to his death was scream, his father's scream mingled with his own.

"_Nooooooo!"_

Once, Simba was sure that it was indeed all over, he proceeded to make his way down from where he had been on top of the gorge hoping to see his father get to the top and not fall to his death.

Simba looked around him as he made his way around shouting for his dad.

"Dad, Dad."

There was a sudden noise up ahead and Simba started to smile.

"Dad?" He said in a questioning tone just as what was making the noise came into view it was a stray wildebeest, it had obviously got lost from the rest and was now hurrying on to find them.

As it passed, Simba turned to look as it sped past him and then he saw it, the thing that he was most dreading.

A golden lion lay on the ground, on one side under a log not moving or breathing but rather looking like one that had just been thrown many feet to their death.

Slowly Simba moved over towards his dad hoping just hoping that maybe it hadn't happened at all and his dad was still alive.

He only wanted it to be true.

Moving closer, Simba saw that he was in-fact false, his father lay still as a board, one side of his face hidden by the ground where Simba was sure was much blood from the fall.

Not wanting to give up, Simba rubbed up against his father's cheek but his head fell back limp into place once more. Once more Simba tried a few things before he came to his senses, it was too late, his father was dead.

Simba crawled under one of his father's paws wanting a feel comforted enough but knowing it would do no good and he started to cry thinking it had all be his fault.

If only he hadn't roared and made the stampede start.

If only he had stayed still and not tried to chase the lizard.

If only, if only...

Simba looked behind him as he heard footfalls and saw it was Scar.

"Simba. ..._What have you done?" _Scar's voice was shocked as though he couldn't believe what had really happened.

He knows, Simba thought to himself as more tears fell down his eyes, he knows I killed my father.

Simba looked up at Scar just as there was a bright light and Mufasa appeared in the sky.

"Simba" The voice of his father said echoing around the gorge.

"Simba"

Simba looked up at the sight of his father in the grey-colored clouds and he smiled slightly as the figure became more real, more lifelike until it was like his father was watching over him and Scar whilst all Scar did was stare up at the cloud which was Mufasa wondering and waiting for what was to come.

"Simba, you can change time, you can save me. Scar killed me."

The cloud vanished in a puff of smoke as realization dawned on Simba's face.

His uncle, his own uncle had killed his dad.

However before Simba could do or say anything, time started to move back quickly and he saw his father move past him still alive and hanging onto the gorge then himself running from the stampede then it moved to him about to roar at the lizard and he was placed into his body.

"Wow" Simba said holding in his roar.

"I can change the past."

cliffhanger.

Review PLZ.


	2. Simba Try's Again

**Chapter 2**

Simba looked around his surroundings once more trying to work out how things had happened then it hit him, the stampede had started from behind him, he hadn't known that they were coming.

Slowly Simba jumped round to face the way in which the stampede had come hurtling towards him and as he did so, he roared slightly but loudly it still caught in his throat from earlier.

"Uh oh" Simba thought to himself as he heard the footfalls of the stampede approaching.

Stunned Simba began to run as fast as he could trying to see where his dad had put him once before when he had saved him but he couldn't see anything, he was far too small.

Running faster, Simba could still hear the footfalls behind him as the stampede got closer and closer until it felt that they were right atop him.

Seeing the tree in-front of him, Simba began to climb hoping with every inch of fibre in his body that this time the tree wouldn't be hit by the stampede but he had a feeling that it would.

The past was always going to happen the same way, unless he could do something to change it that was.

Moments later, Simba saw Zazu flying towards him and he called out.

"Zazu! Help me!"

"You're father is on his way" Was Zazu's reply and before Simba could think about what to say, warn Zazu about Scar, who he was, what he was going to do, he had shouted back one word.

"Hurry!"

Zazu flew back to inform his dad just as a wildebeest ran into the tree shaking it and Simba felt himself shaking as the branch nearly broke.

"_Ahhhh!" _Simba screamed trying to keep his grip on the tree whilst he was sure that his father was on his way down right now to save him from this.

He would only need to remember to tell, no warn his father about what Scar was capable of.

Moments later, though it felt like hours a wildebeest hit Simba's tree harder than the first causing the branch to snap as Simba was propelled into the air through no force of his own before he was caught in his father's mouth.

As his dad began to run, Simba opened his mouth but no words came just as his father was knocked aside, dropping him in the process.

His father came back grabbing him once more and placing him on the rock edge from earlier.

"Dad-" Simba began just as his father was pulled away by the wildebeest just like last time, it was only a matter of time now before he came to face Scar.

Not looking back, Simba began to climb the steep gorge hoping just hoping to get there before Scar could throw his father off the cliff face.

Simba reached the top just as his father jumped forward, upwards grabbing onto the cliff in-front of him and beginning to climb, digging his claws into it as he did so.

Simba began to speed around the corner but it was too late, Scar was waiting at the top, his evil grin plastered on his terrible face as he watched his own brother struggle.

"Scar! Broth- Brother! Help me!" Mufasa shouted up to Scar who looked down disdainfully before leaping forward and latching his extended claws into his father's forepaws.

His dad roared out loud due to pain but also realizing what had happened, what was going to happen.

Scar leaned downwards, leaning towards his father before whispering in his ear.

"Long live the king."

And with that Scar threw his father backwards into the the stampede below which continued to run around and as Simba screamed once more, his voice mingled with his father's, he knew he had failed once more.

"Another try, don't you think" Mufasa's voice called from the sky once again and Simba was pushed back in time once more.

review.


	3. Simba Achieves His Goal

**Chapter 3**

This time, when Simba was put back in time, he was now a few days back into the past, In-fact it was the day when Scar was planning to kill him and his father but as soon as he was there, he was gone again and placed right to the spot minutes before hand where the lizard was annoying him and he tried not to roar at it but to his avail he did and the stampede came down once more.

This time, Simba moved as soon as he roared heading towards the rock face where his father had put him but he wasn't big enough to reach it.

"You are my son and the one true king" Mufasa's voice called in his head and the next second, he ran up-to one of the rocks before jumping to the other one and getting to the rock face before running up only to be met by the hyena's.

"Where do you think you're going?" One the leader, whose name he couldn't remember snapped, pushing him back so he fell into the stampede once more which was still a bit far away so he climbed the tree and hung there until his father came.

The moment he did, he opened his mouth.

"Dad, Scar's trying to kill us, he started the stampede, he wants us both dead."

Mufasa looked at him in wonder for a few seconds before he nodded getting what was happening and took his son off of the log he was on, with Simba in his mouth he began to run back the way he had come getting up to the rock face with him and letting him go, he killed all three hyena's with one flick of his massive paw before moving on with Simba right behind him to locate Scar.

* * *

Meanwhile, Scar was looking out at the stampede but he couldn't see Simba or Mufasa, infact the hyena's too were being very quiet.

With a scowl on his face, Scar turned to be met by Mufasa who looked so angry that Scar was starting to think about jumping into the stampede right then and there.

"You lied to me, brother, you tried to kill me and my son, here is what I do to people who try to kill me, Taka" And with that, Mufasa and Scar started to fight leaving Simba to watch until he saw what was going on.

"Dad, Dad the edge."

Quickly his dad moved a bit and Scar fell back clinging onto the edge of the cliff as he tried to help himself get back up but it wasn't working.

"Mufasa, Mufasa, spar me Scar pleaded up to his older brother but Mufasa wasn't listening to him. He hatted his brother for trying to kill both him and his son. It was now or never.

"Why should I after what you tried to do" His father snarled back his paws hovering above Scar's just waiting to leap forwards.

"Mufasa! Broth- Brother! Help me!" Scar shouted up to Mufasa who looked down disdainfully before leaping forward and latching his extended claws into his forepaws. It was he had been waiting to do all this time and now he was ready. It was time.

Scar roared out loud due to pain but also realizing what had happened, what was going to happen and Simba could see the scene play before him but Scar was in his father's footprint's and likewise's

Mufasa leaned downwards, leaning towards his Scar before whispering in his ear.

"You will never be the king."

And with that Mufasa threw Scar backwards into the the stampede below, his scream echoing around the gorge as he fell to his death but Simba didn't scream along this time as he knew it was over. He was dead. Everything was fine once more.

He had succed in what he had to do. Third time lucky in-fact.

"Well done, my son" Was Mufasa's answer before he was taking back to Pride Rock, happy to know that he didn't need to worry about anything anymore.

It was all over, once and for all.

The End.

Thank you for reading this story. I hope you enjoyed it, don't forget to Review.

Peace and love, Legolas'sGirl4Life.


End file.
